Some wireless communications systems may implement an energy-savings management algorithm that allows underutilized mobile device interface nodes such as eNodeBs to be deactivated according to an energy-saving mode in order to conserve power. When a mobile device interface node is deactivated, a mobile device served by that mobile device interface node may experience an interruption or degradation of service upon its deactivation, unless it is able to realize effectively continuous service by obtaining service from an alternate mobile device interface node. Since interruption or degradation of service is typically undesirable, an operator policy may define limits to the number of mobile devices that may experience service interruption or degradation upon deactivation of a mobile device interface node. When the number of mobile devices that may experience service interruption or degradation exceeds a threshold, the operator policy may stipulate that the serving mobile device interface node may not be deactivated. Implementing an energy-savings management algorithm in compliance with such an operator policy may offer reduced system power consumption while limiting incidences of loss or degradation of service. However, in conventional systems, information regarding whether the mobile devices served by a mobile device interface node can connect or be handed off to alternate mobile device interface nodes may not be readily available, and thus implementation of such an energy-savings management algorithm in compliance with such an operator policy may be impracticable or cumbersome. Accordingly, techniques for improved energy-savings management may be desirable.